Can Light Really Survive Without Hope?
by evolvingdigimon
Summary: Hikari (Kari) and Takeru (TK) have been acting a little weird around each other lately. Could something be going on between them that they are not noticing?
1. The Dreams Of Light

This Chapter is probably the shortest one... sorry about that!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter 1 - The Dreams Of Light  
  
Kari and Gatomon were sleeping in Kari's bed peacefully. For the last couple of weeks Kari has had the same dream, about the same person, and has been waking up in the middle of the night right before the end of her dream. TK was whom she was dreaming about, but everytime she would wake up, she would forgot almost everything about her thoughts that night. She tried as hard as she could to remember, but everytime she tried harder she would forget less and less. She couldn't exactly remember who she was dreaming about, but she did remember it was somebody very close to her. She thought maybe it could have been Tai, since he's basically the closest person to her, or maybe even TK. She didn't realize she was forgetting about her best friend as much as she was, but well, she was.   
  
Anyway, back to the main story. Just then, Kari awoke with a high temperature, and with sweat coming down her face. Gatomon awoke, also.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong? You've been waking up like this for the last couple of weeks, are you sick or something? A dream, a nightmare? What is it?" Gatomon asked. She sighed. Kari replied, "I'm not sure. It's a dream, I think. I can't exactly remember, but I'm pretty sure it's a dream, or maybe it was a nightmare. I can't remember who was in it though... but it's been the same dream for the last couple of weeks. It ends the same too, but that is all I can remember. Maybe it was a very forgetful nightmare, I'm not sure..."   
  
Gatomon stared at Kari for a moment, and then asked, "Well, if it was just a dream then you'll be fine right?" Kari thought for a moment and gave a slight smile, "Right!" Even though she really didn't think she'd be okay. Then, they Gatomon started wandering off to sleep again, peacefully as if nothing had happened. Kari, on the other hand, was just laying down gazing upon her ceiling thinking to herself. "What is wrong with me? I haven't felt this way since I was a little kid, and now I'm just scared out of my mind... What's going to happen to me..." She murmured to herself, as she started to fall asleep again.  
  
"No!" She murmured to herself again, "I cannot fall asleep... Not right not anyway." She looked at her clock, "3:00 A.M.?! This is going to be a long night... oh well, there's only about three hours left of night anyway until I have to get up for school, but until then I shall not fall back asleep, I wont, let, m-" She whispered back to herself as she started to fall asleep again. "Tai... help." She was now officially asleep, as if she were knocked out.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Let me know what you think okay? I'm trying to work on longer chapters... but for now this'll have to do, because the next chapter has to do basically about TK; and Kari isn't in it. I didn't want to get them mixed up, so that is why they will be, well, basically short. The third chapter they will be in it together, and it should be a lot longer... I hope. 


	2. Hope Reveals Its Trouble

A little longer... but not by far. Sorry, yet again. T.T  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter Two - Hope Reveals Its Trouble  
  
A couple weeks later than that strange night when Kari was having her nightmares, something weird was also happening to TK. He started having them to, and like Kari's, his were the same just about every night. He couldn't remember who was in his dream either, but he also knew it was somebody close to him. After he started having his deliemas, he's been more distant to everybody with every dream he would get. His were a lot worse than Kari's though, because they're were violence in his; at least that is what he remembered.  
  
During his most recent sleep, about five minutes ago, he woke up almost screaming. "TK, TK! Are you okay?!" Asked Patamon.  
  
He thought for a moment, about his dream. Patamon sat gazing at him confused, waiting for a reply. TK turned to Patamon and said, "Y-Yeah... I'm all right. Just fine..." Just then, Patamon thought about something. He asked, "Does this have anything to do with those other dreams you've been having? You know, when you've woken up screaming? I mean, you've been doing this for the last couple of weeks now, and I'm starting to get worri-" TK cut him off, "Patamon, I'm fine!" He replied. "Just go back to sleep..." So Patamon stopped asking his questions, and went back under the covers. TK murmured to himself, "No it wasn't a dream anyway... more like a nightmare." "Did you say something TK?" Patamon asked. TK just sighed and with an annoyed look on his face, replied in a very annoyed voice, "No I didn't Patamon... Now PLEASE go to sleep!" "Gosh, you don't gotta get all mad about it TK!" Patamon replied for the last time that night.  
  
He sat for about an hour just gazing upon his ceiling, thinking. He really wants to know what his dreams were about, but it is like he just doesn't have the memory span to remember it. He wondered if he was the only one who was dreaming all these weird things, and not really remembering what they were about.   
  
But no, he was wrong. He, like Kari, was completely forgetting about his best friend. Kari! Weird huh? He doesn't know why, but he feels like he is forgetting somebody, somebody very important. And boy, was he right. Lately things have been happening to him and Kari of the same types. Weird dreams, weird thoughts, and just plain out weird everything. Anyway... back onto the main story....  
  
"What is wrong with me? Am I sick or something? What could be happening to me..." He questioned in a whisper to himself, as he sat gazing at his ceiling. He looked over the edge of his bad and checked his clock, it too had said 3:00 A.M. "This is going to be one long night...." He murmured to himself, "I cannot fall back asleep... there is only about three hours left of daylight until I get up, I should be... just fin-" Were his last words until he fell back into a deep sleep. Like Kari's weird night also, they too felt like minutes to TK.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Remember! This is also very short, because it only concerns TK. Also remember, the 3rd Chapter will have Kari, TK, Gatomon, and Patamon in it. Although, Patamon and Gatomon wont really be concerned in it, they are just worried about TK and Kari basically the whole time.  
  
Please, write a review for my story so far! I hope you like it. ^_^ 


	3. Together Once Again, Just Like Old Times

Chapter Three – Together Once Again, Just Like Old Times  
  
One day during class, about a week after TK had starting having his weird dreams, Kari was missing. She wasn't actually "Missing" but was just not in class. TK had a bad feeling about her not being there, and had asked to be excused from class to go to the nurse's office because he was not feeling well. The teacher let him be excused, and off TK went, but not to nurse's office. He wanted to find Kari, because he really needed to talk to her about his dreams, and also wanted to ask if anything weird was going on with her dreams. But then, TK stopped in the middle of his tracks and turned around. He walked back into class and told the teacher he was fine, and went to sit back into his seat.  
  
Meanwhile, Patamon and Gatomon were waiting outside in the tree right besides TK and Kari's classroom like they also do. Gatomon looked at Patamon and said, "There's something wrong with Kari. She's been acting very strange lately, and has been having these weird nightmares. She wakes up looking as sick as can be, with the most tired look on her face I've ever seen.... I do not see nothing wrong with Tai... is there something wrong with Matt or TK? This cannot just be happening to Kari can it?" Patamon sighed. "TK... I do not see anything wrong with Matt he seems fine, but TK has been having strange dreams that just started coming to him about a week ago..." She thought for a moment. "A week ago? Kari's have been coming to her for almost a month now... what could be wrong? Maybe we should go and talk to both of them Patamon." She told him. Gatomon climbed down a little from the tree to look into the classroom for Kari. "Kari!" She yelped. "Patamon, Kari is not in there!" Patamon flew down to where she was to also look into the classroom. "What?! Where could she be? Did she go to school today?" He asked. "Yes... she did." Gatomon replied. Patamon looked over to where TK was and yelped also. "Gatomon! What is wrong with TK?! Just look at his eyes... he looks like he's in some sort of a trance!"  
  
Somewhat minutes later, nobody had a clue of where Kari was. TK was still in his trance, Gatomon went searching everywhere, and Patamon was just staring at TK worried in the tree. Below the building was a bench, (Remember the bench where Kari was sitting in the episode "His Masters Voice"? This is the bench!) Kari was sitting there. It was the only place she could think of going where she could actually get time to think. Was Kari fine? Yeah, actually she was. Her dreams started fading away from her, now coming less and less every night. She wanted to figure out why, and who was in her dreams before they completely go away! About 20 feet away was Gatomon, running in search of Kari. Closer and closer she came, until finally she had reached her. "Kari! What are you doing here?" She asked. "Huh? Gatomon? I think the question is what are you doing here? You could be seen by somebody!" Kari replied. "Sorry Kari, I was worried. You weren't in your class. But anyway, lets skip all of that, I've got something to tell you." The digimon replied. Kari had a confused look on her face and then asked her digimon, "What Gatomon?" Gatomon sighed. "Patamon said TK has been having weird dreams like you! I really think you should go and talk to him...." That was the last thing her digimon said, before running back to the tree. Gatomon knew she had to get back to class, and so she decided not to waste anymore of Kari's time.  
  
After her digimon left, Kari decided she had better get back to class, otherwise she'll most likely get suspended for missing almost the whole day. On her way back, while she was walking in the hallway she had felt like something was calling to her. She tried to avoid it, but the feeling kept getting stronger. As hard as she tried she could not help but feel the pain of somebody suffering, that somebody who was trying to grab her attention. Right as she was grabbing the doorknob to her classroom, that something that was trying to call to her got annoyed because Kari was ignoring them, and had somehow accessed her digivice, sending her into the digital world. At that same moment TK came out of his trance, and had yet again went up to the teacher and had asked to be excused. She said okay, but no joking around this time. The moment TK went out into the hallway and shut the door to his classroom, something had happened. He was too, being sent to the digital world with his digivice.  
  
Outside on the tree where Gatomon and Patamon were sitting, something was happening to them. They too were being sent into the digital world.  
  
Meanwhile in the digital world the digimon and their friends were sent to four different parts of the digital world... for no apparent reason... yet. Kari was sent to the Northern part of their world, TK was sent to the West, Gatomon was sent South, and Patamon was sent East. At the time of their arrival TK and Kari had asked themselves the same question, "Where am I?" Yes they had all known most every part of the digital world... but, the humans were sent to parts they have never been to. Well, Patamon and Gatomon will probably have a breeze getting out of their area, because well, they were born into the digital world.  
  
In the Northern part of the digital world, it looked like a ghost town. No digimon for miles away, and well, if no digimon they're probably not be any humans.... Kari started getting a little nervous, but remembered the last time she went to the digital world everything was fine. No evil masters... no evil digimon.... Nothing. But then again, that was about 3 years ago. Now, Kari and TK were both in 9th grade, and both were 15 years old. (Her school had an addition onto it, so it would go up to 9th grade now.) Anyway, Kari started walking away from the spot where she had landed. About 15 minutes later she didn't really get anywhere except to a cliff, which she considered was a dead end. Just then, a giant Birdramon swooped down and tried to knock Kari off of it. "You shouldn't be here little girl!" The digimon yelled to her, "But now you must pay the price!" The digimon ended up knocking Kari off, and then it flew away. What it did not notice was that Kari was only a couple feet from the top of the cliff, and so Kari could've managed to get up. But... as the Birdramon knocked her down, one of it's claws hit her arm, and so it cut it pretty bad. Unless somebody could help Kari get out... she was probably going to be gone... She started yelling for help after the digimon left, hoping that someone or something could hear her... it was just no use.  
  
Meanwhile in the Western part of the digital world, TK had been walking since he fell. His part wasn't as bad, although there weren't any digimon there either. The Western part of the digiworld was like a forest, and TK actually wasn't having that much of a bad time. He had a compass his brother gave him the other day. For some odd reason his brother didn't want it, so he gave it to TK. He started following the compass when it was pointing South, but what he was not realizing was that his compass was actually wrong. He was actually going North. He kept walking and walking for about 30 minutes, until he heard the screams of something. "Hello?" He replied. Kari almost started to cry until she heard his reply. "T-TK? Is that you?" He heard the reply and asked, "Who's there?" "Kari!" She replied, "Please help, I really need some help..." And with that he started racing towards her, "Keep calling Kari, I'm coming!" He replied, and then he finally made it to her. He looked down the cliff, and had seen her arm, "Oh man, are you okay?!" She looked at her arm, sighed, and then replied, "Not really, I can really move it... I'm sort of holding on with one hand and well... I'm sort of stuck, so please help me!" "Grab my hand on the count of three, you'll have to let go with that hand!" TK yelled to her. "Ok!" She said back to him. "1... 2... 3!" And with that, she let go and grabbed his hand. He tried to pull her up with one hand because he thought it was to risky with one hand, but that did work to well because she was starting to slip away from him. He decided to take the change anyway and so he threw down his other hand to grab her and he started pulling her up. He kept pulling, and then finally... success! He pulled her up. "Are you okay?!" He asked. "I think so I'm not sure... but thank you TK!" She said with tears in her eyes as she went to give him a hug. "Y-Yeah... no problem..." He murmured to himself, as he started hugging her back.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Will Kari and TK find their digimon? Will Kari and TK find out what was causing their dreams? Find out on the next digimon digital... monsters? No, no, no... on my next story! ^_^ Hope you liked this one! See it's uh... longer! Please write a review or two! 


End file.
